Many job sites that provide a community for job providers and job seekers contain a wealth of resources for both the job providers and the job seekers. However, prior art job sites suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, a job site that returns a provider search result listing job seekers alphabetically by name presents an inconvenience for a job provider, because the provider search result has insignificant value in terms of finding a qualified job seeker. The provider search result listing job seekers based only on a keyword match also presents an inconvenience for the job provider, because the provider search result does not take into consideration of other important attributes, such as how well a job seeker is regarded in the community. For example, the job seeker having a proper education and qualifications may not work well with others or may not have good work ethics. The provider search result based only on the keyword match do not reflect such attributes. As such, the ability to organize data properly and return the data in a significant manner is important.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.